The invention relates to a switch having an operating rocker, in which a contact element can be operated by radial deflection of the operating rocker, and in which the operation of the contact element can be carried out by the operating rocker or by the operating rocker via a transmission element. In the prior art in this case, latching functions are provided by means of metallic lever and/or spring elements, which release a latching and snap-action mechanism.